Letting Go
by woodland59
Summary: AU. What if when Elsa hurt Anna, she thought she killed her and she ran away? What if Anna thought Elsa was dead? The kingdom has been Frozen since Anna was a little girl, and her main enemy is the Snow Queen. What happens when she sets off on a quest to kill her?
1. The Prologue

The Prologue

8-year-old Elsa let out a wail as her sister fell to the ground. "Mama! Papa!" she cried out. She collapsed on the ground in a tangled heap. Anna was dead, and it was all her fault. "Oh, Anna," she whispered. There was the sound of footsteps and Elsa got quickly to her had to leave.

She had to. Elsa glanced quickly from side to side, and then she summoned her powers. She focused them on one point...the wall. She blasted a hole in it and ran. She ran as fast as she could, away from civilization, away from climbed up a tall mountain, sniffling and sobbing all the way. There,she built herself an ice palace, and an extremely beautiful one at that.

Snow scattered across the kingdom, and ice covered the waters. But Elsa remained, hidden away, in her palace. Over the years, she came to grow into a beautiful, young woman, yet she still couldn't control her powers. And the kingdom remained frozen for a good, long time.

Meanwhile, Anna's parents took her to trolls that healed her. They knew Elsa was not dead, yet they didn't tell Anna, or she might run off and get herself killed. So Anna grew up missing her sister and hating the Snow Queen, as everyone dubbed her, for taking summer away from them.

For years, they lived in ice and snow, fire always in the fireplaces as to keep from catching a terrible cold. One day, Anna's parents set off across seas and ended up getting killed. In a few years, she would be crowned Queen of Arendelle. She wanted the Snow Queen gone before that happened. So, on her fifteenth birthday, she set out on a journey to stop the winter with a mountain called Kristoff and a reindeer named Sven.


	2. Chapter 1: Elsa the Snow Queen

**A/N: Here I am again! Sorry the first chapter is short, this one's gonna be longer. I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**BriaMercedes: Yeah, that was originally a typo, lol, but I've decided to make it a recurring joke. That's how Anna's gonna describe him from now on.**

**Silver-Infinite: Yeah, Wicked is my obsession. **** And Elsa is my favorite not just for obvious reasons. Does she remind anyone else of Elphaba?**

**phantomoftheknight17: Thanks!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thanks! **

Chapter 1: Elsa the Snow Queen

Anna walked along, her boots kicking up snow as she trudged on. Some of it hit Kristoff in the face, and he grunted, shivering from the cold. "Okay, really?" he asked.

"What?" Anna asked, turning around.

"Did you really have to kick snow into my face?" he asked. "Look, I know you don't like me, but it's no reason to kick snow at me!"

"First of all, I didn't mean to do that. Second of all, I never said I didn't like you," Anna snapped, turning around and heading up the mountain.

"Well, you're acting like it," Kristoff snapped back.

"Yeah, well maybe I wouldn't act like it if you weren't such a mountain!" Anna huffed, turning around and glaring at him.

"A mountain?" Kristoff asked, exchanging a confused glance with Sven.

"Yeah, a mountain. You act just like one! Cold and jaggy, and unwelcoming!" Anna said.

Kristoff changed into his Sven voice, _"She's right, ya know."_

Kristoff sighed, "Shut up, Sven." He didn't mean to act like this, he just wasn't used to people. As usual, he was cold and unwelcoming. Anna was right; he was just like a mountain.

"Well, you're not acting all nice and rosy," he called to Anna.

"Can you blame me?" she asked, turning around. "I'm off to kill someone; you think I'm happy?"

"Well, you seem eager to do it," Kristoff retorted.

"Exactly. I'm eager, but I'm not happy about it. I've never killed anyone before, let alone an evil witch."

…

As they neared the top, Anna asked Kristoff, "Remember the plan?"

"Yeah, to follow you for backup."

"Just remember, the Snow Queen's mine. I'm the princess of Arendelle, it's my duty to kill the person that has plagued our land for all these years."

"Yeah," Kristoff said. He'd never met someone so determined in all his life. Secretly, a small part of him admired her for it, but he'd never say that out loud.

They continued walking in silence, and then they reached the top. "Whoa," Anna said, and the three stood in awe in front of the castle.

It was beautiful. It was purely made of ice, and yet it didn't crack when they stepped on the icy stairs. Who knew someone so evil could make something so beautiful?

"Sven, you stay down here. We should be back in a little," Kristoff said grimly, knowing how dangerous this was.

Anna took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, it creaked open. Anna touched her dagger that was concealed in her belt, before going into the castle. Kristoff followed hesitantly, his own dagger concealed as well. "Wow…this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," he said.

"Yeah, I guess if you sell ice for a living," Anna said, unwilling to admit it was the most amazing thing she'd seen as well.

Kristoff ignored her, examining the interior of the castle, which was even more amazing than its exterior.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

A strikingly beautiful woman stood perched at the top of the stairs. Her platinum blonde hair was in a side braid, and she wore purple eyeshadow. Her dress and cape seemed to be made of ice itself, and it fit her slender form perfectly. Her icy blue eyes were sad and lonely.

Anna was surprised. She'd thought the Queen would be old and ugly.

"I created this castle when I was young, having no idea what I was capable of," said the Queen. "You're the first people I've seen in ten years, and the first visitors to my lovely home." She began to walk down the stairs, and Anna and Kristoff backed away a little.

"You don't seem all that surprised by my powers," she said. "I'm surprised by you. You must be either the biggest idiots I've ever met, or the bravest people I've ever seen. Or perhaps you don't believe me." She summoned a snowflake, and it appeared on her pale hands. "In this case, I'm certain now you will.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked, her eyes that had recently been tinted with amusement, now were full of suspicion.

"I'm Anna…uh…_Anastasia_, yeah, and um, me and my friend Kristo…pher, here were hiking up the mountain and we came across this castle…yeah…"

"How nice to meet you," said the Snow Queen. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to leave now."

"Why?" asked Anna.

"Because…it's too dangerous for you, here. You won't survive."

"Surely we can stay at least one night?" Anna asked, unsure of what she was doing. "We won't survive the mountain overnight, and it's getting dark."

The Snow Queen seemed to consider that for a moment. "But...no, it's too dangerous," she said, eyes widening in fright.

"Elsa!" called a voice. A talking, moving snowman stood at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, now I've seen everything," Kristoff said, eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"You're gonna see more, Kristopher," Anna muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Elsa! Oh, I can't believe it!" the snowman ran down the stairs. "Oh, you have guests! You'll be staying the night, right?" He was obviously ecstatic. "Oh, silly me! Of course you will! Elsa can create a few guest rooms!"

"Olaf, you know it'll be too dangerous for them, here," said the Snow Queen, whose name was apparently Elsa, "My powers are out of control."

Anna was surprised by this. Was it possible the eternal winter was an accident?

"But it's just for one night," Olaf the Snowman pleaded. "_Pppppllllleeeeaaasssseeeeee, _Elsa? Just for _one night_?"

"Well," 'Elsa' bit her lip. "I guess one night wouldn't hurt, as long as I stay away from them. I don't want the same thing to happen them like what happened with…" she broke off, her tears falling softly, and she turned away. "I'll make a guestroom and prepare some dinner. I'm sorry that I don't have much food, other than a few berries and a bit of venison I've saved. It'll be cold, too," she warned. And then she ran off.

"Is she always like that?" Kristoff asked Olaf.

"Well, normally," Olaf said. "But sometimes I can get her to smile. Then she just gets even sadder after I get her to smile. She's been really sad since she ran away. She's terrified of people, but she misses them desperately."

"_She's _terrified of _people_?" asked Anna.

"More like she's terrified of hurting them," Olaf said. "She's been miserable since she…well…I don't think she'd want me to tell you that."

Anna and Kristoff were silent, exchanging a glance. Maybe there was more to the Snow Queen than they thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Arendelle

**A/N: Whoa! Just two chapters and already 24 reviews? Thanks, guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, and I understand that may have been part of the reason I got those reviews, but again, thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Arendelle Talk

One thing was for certain, Anna thought. Olaf the Snowman was absolutely adorable! He was purely made out of snow, except for his buttons and twig arms and eyes and buckteeth. Anna actually gave him one of Kristoff's carrots for a nose, and it made him look even more adorable, much to the displeasure of Kristoff.

The snowman took it upon himself to give them the full tour of the castle, pointing out every single detail. Even Kristoff, who normally complained about everything, was awestruck by the beautiful ice palace. Although that could be because ice was his life.

"And this—" Olaf was saying, making dramatic gestures with his stick arms towards another ice room, "—is the dining room!" They walked into the room and saw Elsa there, as well as food on the table.

"Elsa!" cried Olaf, running up to her. "It's so good to see you again!" he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Elsa actually smiled at that, and Anna and Kristoff had to admit she looked even more beautiful with that radiant smile. "Olaf, you just saw me," she said, still hugging the snowman back nevertheless.

"I know, but it feels like ages! Why don't you eat with Kristopher and Anastasia, or at least stand by with me!"

Elsa's smiled faded. She ignored Olaf's previous question and turned to Kristoff and Anna. "I hope you enjoy your meal," she gestured to the table. "It's not much, and it's not warm. But it's the best I can do."

She began to walk off, and then abruptly stopped in her path and turned around, icy dress swishing around her feet. "Oh, and don't worry, I made your room. You two don't mind sharing, do you?"

The looks on Kristoff and Anna's faces must have been priceless, because Elsa's bell-like laugh immediately echoed through the room, and suddenly the cold seemed to stop. Elsa wiped tears from her eyes, "Oh, you two are hilarious. Don't worry; I made you separate rooms. I'm more than capable of doing that." And she walked off, icy cape trailing behind her.

"Wow," Olaf said.

"What?" asked Anna.

"I…I've never seen her like this. I think…I think having people here is good for her. Occasionally, I can get a laugh out of her, but I've never seen her acting so…cheerful. And joking! Did Elsa really just joke?!" Olaf gasped, twig hands comically clutching her large snow head. "Oh wow, it's a miracle! You two really have to stay! Having people around is good for Elsa," he said thoughtfully.

"I…I don't know," Anna said to herself, thinking about how her mission had been to kill Elsa.

"It's not like she'll let us stay anyways," Kristoff said.

"I'm sure you can convince her for at least one more night," Olaf said, eyes looking up a bit pleadingly.

"Uh…why don't we sit down and eat?" Kristoff said, pulling out an icy chair for Anna. She quickly sat down in it, with Kristoff next to her and Olaf across. They ate the bit of meat (deer, Anna thought) and berries Elsa had given them. They couldn't exactly drink water, so they just sucked on ice in glasses. It made Anna snort in an unladylike manner when Kristoff got his tongue stuck and Olaf had to yank him away, losing his arms in the process.

…

Anna awoke in the middle of the night to a sweet sound, someone…singing. She climbed out of her icy bed and crept out into the night. The sound came from upstairs, so she quickly walked up, and soon saw that it was Elsa, on a balcony, singing to the full moon.

"_Let it go," _she was singing, shooting snowflakes from her hands up into the sky, _"Let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say…Let the storm rage on…the cold never bothered me anyway."_

"You—You have a beautiful voice, Elsa," Anna said, timidly walking out from the shadows.

Elsa jumped, and the snow she'd been creating hurtled its way toward Anna, but luckily she ducked just in time. "Don't sneak up on me like that," Elsa said, her voice lacking in the playfulness one normally used when saying that to someone.

"Sorry," Anna said, walking up to her. "So…your name is Elsa?"

"Yes," the Snow Queen murmured, icy blue eyes holding hidden meaning to it as she stared up in the sky, "I am Elsa."

"Oh…cool," Anna said. There was an awkward silence.

"Where do you and Kristopher come from?" Elsa finally said, breaking it.

"Well…we come from a place called Arendelle; it's just down the mountain, actually. But you probably wouldn't know about it, you can't really see it from here."

"I'm aware of it. How are things down in Arendelle?"

Anna frowned. She honestly didn't know? "Um…" Anna said, staring at her.

"It'd be about summer now, wouldn't it?" Elsa turned to her.

"Uh…yeah, it would," Anna said, staring at her. Was it really possible this could all be an…accident?

"But…why are you so concerned?" Anna said, frowning in confusion, brow furrowing.

"You could say it was…my birthplace," Elsa said, her blue eyes meeting with Anna's own.

"Wh-What?" Anna gasped. "You lived in _Arendelle_?"

Suddenly, a panicked look crossed Elsa's features. "I've said too much," she murmured, turning away. "Go to bed, Anastasia. It's time to sleep."

"No, wait," Anna said. "Where did you live? Why did you leave? What—"

"Listen, I left Arendelle because I killed my sister!" Elsa blurted out. "I was eight, and it was an accident! I swore to myself I'd never hurt anyone ever again, so I left! Left of my own free will! Happy now? Are you happy now that you know? I hope you are!" The walls of the palace seemed to almost darken in anger for a moment, and Elsa realized what she'd said. "You have to stay away from me," she whispered, running. "You have to stay away!" She quickly turned away and slammed the door.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called, trying to follow her. But it was to no avail. Sighing, Anna headed down the stairs. She suddenly realized it was a lot colder than it had been, and not for the first time, she wished she had a warm blanket. She walked into her room and saw that outside it was a raging blizzard. She and Kristoff were gonna have to stay another day.

**A/N: Elsa's got… issues. And the reason she's got a good singing voice is because it's so freakin' true! Idina's voice…oh my gosh, it's gorgeous! She has the absolute best voice I've ever heard, in Wicked AND in Frozen. If you haven't seen Wicked, look up the song 'Defying Gravity' and listen to the awesomeness of Idina. Except don't watch the Glee one. It sucks. In my opinion, anyways. It's not even her singing. But ya know, it's my opinion. Just look up Defying Gravity Wicked. Yeah, I'm rambling. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**~Madison**


	4. Chapter 3: Blizzard

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**Guest (guest reviewer): Don't we all? Sorry, but it's gonna be a LONG time before either remembers the other.**

**Elphabalover101: I don't think any of us can. Yes, it is! Idina's great.**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Thanks.**

**The Element of Air: Thank you!**

** .7: Thanks for reading and glad it interests you!**

**KM Rune: Thank you for your support.**

**Silver-Infinite: Same here! Broadway once, tour three times! Anna doesn't remember ANYTHING about her sister, not even her name. The Trolls thought it would be less painful for her if they erased her ENTIRE memory of Elsa, so all she knew was that she had a sister, but she didn't even know her name.**

**TheSppleWhoLived: I've written more. Hope you enjoy.**

**loveghibli: Thank you.**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Here's another chappie.**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Blizzard

Anna opened her eyes to a chilly numbness, surprising her at first. But then she remembered where she was. The Snow Queen's palace…or Elsa's palace. Anna was having her doubts about killing the Queen now…the village rumors couldn't be true, could they? After all, no one had actually _seen_ the Snow Queen. But Anna still had her doubts…

Breakfast was on the table; it looked like a fruit salad. Kristoff sat there, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His sandy blond hair was matted, and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Anna giggled, "Sounds like someone's not a morning person."

"Yeah, look in a mirror, you should see yourself," Kristoff said. Anna checked her reflection and let out a scream.

She looked like a troll! Her auburn hair was a mess! "Excuse me for a moment," Anna quickly dashed to her room and brushed out her hair before re-braiding it and putting her winter cap back on. You couldn't even see the platinum streak hardly, as it was concealed by the hat.

When she walked in, she ate with Kristoff and Olaf standing nearby, for Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

Once she was done, she began to explore the castle more fully and openly, searching for Elsa, and perhaps a few answers.

…

It took Anna all day to find Elsa, and she even skipped lunch and dinner trying to find the mysterious woman, but she found her finally at night, in the same place staring out on the balcony. "Have you been avoiding me?" Anna frowned.

"What did you expect?" Elsa asked dully. "You're the only person that knows of my past."

"What about Olaf?" Anna asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I said 'person.'"

"Oh."

"But…why won't you tell me?" Anna asked. "Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"You have too many questions, little one," Elsa murmured, staring back at her. "You remind me of my sister."

All was silent for a moment, except for the icy stillness of the wind. Uncomfortably, Elsa tried to break it, "Anastasia?"

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna asked quietly.

"What…what of the King and Queen of Arendelle? Are they…are they well?" Her voice had a hidden meaning behind the words, sounding a bit strained, almost, as she asked this last question.

"You…you don't know?" Anna asked, eyeing her sorrowfully.

"What do I not know?" Elsa asked, staring back inquisitively.

"The…the king and queen…are dead," Anna whispered, a tear falling from her blue eyes.

"No…" Elsa whispered, and suddenly snow began to swirl around the two of them in an icy blizzard, whipping Anna's braids in the air, and she had to cover her face so the blizzard wouldn't nip at it. "No, no!" yelled Elsa above the blizzard. "ANASTASIA!" she cried. "ANASTASIA, RUN!"

Anna desperately tried to run, tried to get out, but the wind was so strong it picked her up and sent her sailing against the ice. The last thing she remembered was the ear-shattering icy crack of the wall of the door, and her whole world dissolved into darkness.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry…it's kinda short. I like Cliffies, though. Review? Please?**


	5. Chapter 4: Ice-Cold

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Thank you!**

**Amber (guest reviewer): Thanks, and yeah, I know I need to be a bit more descriptive. But not to worry; I'll work on it!**

**adorestories: ;)**

**Lady of the Spirit: Indeed they are! And as for 'Poor Elsa'…you have no idea.**

**KM Rune: Sorry it's short, but I feel sometimes there's a time and a place for a chapter being short, and I just felt like this was a time when it should be. I'm sorry, but this isn't gonna be Elsa/Anna. I'm just really not a fan of homosexual couples, even if I do respect them. But the reason I really hate Elsanna is because…well…they're sisters. It's wrong, really. There may be a light sprinkling of Kristanna in here, but this is mostly gonna be non-romance. And the reason I had Elsa just ask that out of the blue is because she doesn't want to talk about Arendelle, but at the same time she wants to know if her parents are okay, so she just asked that.**

**loveghibli (guest reviewer): Yes, and I'm sorry it was short.**

**XTheauthorthatneverwasX: Thank you! Sorry, but it's gonna be a while before they realize they're sisters. A REALLY long while.**

**Elphabalover101: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Dark Lelouch3211: Thank you…and as for the Elsa-freezing-Anna thing…maybe…**

**The Element of Air: Thank you so much! ;)**

**Silver-Infinite: Lol…Don't we all?**

**TheSppleWhoLived (guest reviewer): Thanks.**

**Guest (guest reviewer): You'll see…**

**mimo123d: Thank you! Hope I updated soon enough!**

**And now, without further ado, I present…Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Ice-Cold

"Anastasia!" gasped Elsa, racing through the storm of grief towards the fallen auburn-haired girl. She cradled the unconscious teenager's head and gasped. "Anastasia, please, _please_ be all right. Oh, this is all my fault!" she whispered. "It's just like what happened with Anna…" Grief flooded her piercing blue eyes, and a frozen tear dripped down onto Anna's barely breathing form.

The snow continued to whirl about in a frenzied flurry, raining down on poor Anastasia, but Elsa felt nothing. The cold never bothered her anyway.

"Anastasia, please be all right," she murmured. "I didn't mean to…it was an accident…"

"Release her this instant!" a voice yelled out. Elsa dropped Anastasia's head in surprise, and gasped in shock as an army of men came forward, guns all pointed at her. One man seemed to be in lead, a man with ginger sideburns and hair, wearing a grayish coat. The other men were clad in the guards of Arendelle's uniform…could they be?

"Seize her!" Ginger called, and two guards immediately grabbed Elsa's sleeved arms.

"Let me go!" Elsa thrashed out, struggling desperately to get out of their strong grip. "Stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You've already done enough, witch," snarled Ginger, eyes burning with hatred as he glared at her.

Witch? What had he called her? A…_witch?_ She supposed it was true…but it didn't make the pain sting any less.

One of the guards was staring at her in way that made her uncomfortable, eyes hungrily devouring Elsa's slender form. "I didn't expect the Snow Queen to be so…_young_." He said, as though his words held other meaning behind them. He seemed to have an excited look in his eyes as he stared at her in places she'd prefer not to be stared at.

"Enough, Clark," said Ginger gruffly. "That will only be necessary if she doesn't cooperate."

Elsa stopped struggling in the guards' firm grip as he said this. Fear flooded her heart, and a look of panic filled her eyes. No, they couldn't do this! They couldn't…Elsa couldn't even bear to think it. She had to get out of here!

Ginger walked over to Anastasia's limp form. "She's ice-cold," he murmured, picking her up.

"Shall we return to Arendelle, Prince Hans?" asked one of the guards.

So that was his name…Prince Hans…Was he the new ruler of Arendelle?

"Yes," said Hans, cradling Anastasia's limp form. "We have to get her to safety.

"Please…" Elsa asked. "Will…will she be all right?"

"Shut up, witch!" snarled one of the guards.

"Please…just tell me that. Tell me if she'll be all right," Elsa pleaded.

"Be quiet," snapped Hans.

"Please," pleaded Elsa yet again.

"Shut your mouth, witch, or I'll shut it for you!" snarled another guard.

Elsa could hardly believe it. Her own guards…or her former guards didn't even recognize her? Then again, the guards hadn't known of her powers…they'd lived in a separate section of the castle, away from her and Anna. Not to mention, these could be new. Yes, they were all new…there weren't any guards she recognized…

"Please, just please tell me," Elsa pleaded.

"All right, witch, you asked for it!" The guard snarled, grabbing the butt of his gun and whacking it against her head.

Elsa's world collapsed in darkness.

**A/N: So the guards have found Elsa…Nothing good can come from that! I'm overwhelmed by all of the positive reviews I've been getting…Thank you all so much…I can't believe I only have four chapters, well, now five, I guess, and I already have so much support. Thank you all so much and Merry Christmas! I most likely won't update until I get back from my grandmother's home, which will be on Friday or Saturday, I believe**…**her computer doesn't work that well, and besides, I have younger cousins there…And though this story won't be an M, it's not really going in an appropriate direction…Just warning you.**

**~Madison**


	6. Chapter 5: A Prisoner in Her Own Kingdom

**A/N: Meeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy (belated) Christmas! Ho,ho, ho! So, what was you guys favorite gift? Mine was my 3DS! Hehe, now I can play Pokémon X & Y! And I also got Olaf's Quest to play on there, though, um…I've kinda been busy with Pokémon Platinum…hehe. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A Prisoner in Her Own Kingdom

When Elsa awoke, she was surprised to not be surrounded by the normal icy walls of her palace. Instead, the room was dark and grimy, and she found she wasn't on her ice bed, either. She gasped and tried to run, but found something holding her back. She glanced down and saw…cuffs, chained to the wall, imprisoning her hands.

There was a small window, and Elsa felt faint at what she saw. "No, no…" she moaned, seeing the ice and snow covering the ground. "What have I done?" she murmured.

"Too much," replied a voice, and she saw Prince Hans unlocking the cellar, two guards following him. "Now, you're going to have to stop it."

"Don't you see?" Elsa whispered. "I _can't_."

"Please, like we're going to fall for that," one guard snorted.

"No, no, it's the truth!" Elsa pleaded, pulling on the chains and falling to her knees. "Please, please…you have to let me go."

"Fat chance," snarled another guard, and Hans stuck a hand out to block him from advancing further on her.

"Now, now," he said, smiling sweetly at her. He moved forward, circling her much like a predator did to prey. "If you just stop the winter willingly…we'll let you go. But, if you don't cooperate, we'll have to result to violence."

He gestured to the guards, who suddenly looked even more menacing than before. Elsa shrank back a bit in fear. "We don't want that, do we?" Hans said, noticing Elsa's expression.

"Please…" Elsa whispered. "I don't want this…just let me go…if you hurt me, you'll only make it worse."

"Is that a _threat_?" Hans snarled, coming up in Elsa's pale face. He was almost nose-to-nose with her, and those rage-filled eyes were quite disturbing. She tried to glance away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Please…I didn't mean for this to happen. I ran away so I wouldn't hurt anyone…but I _can't_ control this winter. I just _can't_. Please…if you hurt me, you'll only make it worse."

"Well, then," Hans drew himself up to his full height and backed away from her. He glanced at one of the guards. "Clark, you know what to do."

Elsa backed towards the wall timidly, fear sparkling in her icy blue eyes. "Please, no. I don't want this, I don't!"

But Clark had a hungry look in his eyes, and he pulled her hair, undoing her braid in the process, and dragging her forward before unzipping his pants.

A scream echoed through the palace, and that's when the night of horrors began.

She was a prisoner in her own kingdom.

…

Anna opened her eyes. She could've sworn she'd heard something…and then she glanced around the room and found she wasn't surrounded by the icy walls of Elsa's palace, but rather she was in her own room, and the fireplace was lit and burning. She put a hand to her head and winced, pain coursing through her. The last thing she remembered was that blizzard…

The door opened, and Hans came in. "Hans," Anna sighed happily, reaching out her arms to him. He smiled back.

"Anna, you're all right."

"Yes, I am," Anna said. "Thankfully." He pecked her lightly on the lips, yet Anna didn't lean into him. It was strange, but Anna simply dismissed it as nothing but her inexperience with love.

Another scream echoed through the castle, and Anna sat up. "What was that?" she asked, looking around as yet another scream pierced through the castle walls.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Hans said, smoothing back her hair and lightly kissing her forehead, forcing her to lean back against the pillows.

"No, Hans, really," Anna said, blue eyes staring pleadingly at him.

"It's nothing, Anna," Hans said. "Just the Snow Queen getting what she deserves."

"What?! You mean Elsa?" Anna jerked back up. "No, no, no…Hans, what are they doing to her?"

"Anna…she's just getting what she deserves," Hans said firmly, trying to cut off the conversation.

"But Hans, I don't think this winter if her fault. I think she just can't control herself…and if they're torturing her, or…worse…" she took a deep breath and tried to push away the image in her mind, "Then that'll just make it worse! Hans, please, you have to tell them to stop." She clutched his hands fiercely, turning them almost white in the process.

Hans kissed her forehead again, an incomprehensible look in his eyes. "I'll see what I can do." He said, getting up and opening the door. "Sleep well, Anna," but his voice had an ominous tone to it, as if he was forcing her to fall into slumber. But as he closed the door, Anna was sure she must've imagined the lock clicking.

Nevertheless, as she leaned back against the pillows, she felt like a prisoner in her own kingdom.


	7. Chapter 6: No Good Deed

**A/N: Okay, some of the reviewers told me that I should write a warning before I place something so violent in my chapter. I apologize, I really should've. In the future, when something like that happens, I'll warn you. But it's a significant part of the plot, and also, I wanted to show you how prisoners were often treated way back when…anyways… there's only mentioning of it in this chapter, and only by Elsa, herself…just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song No Good Deed, or Frozen.**

Chapter 6: No Good Deed

Elsa sat huddled on the floor of the prison cell, whimpering and curled in a fetal position. Her platinum blonde braid was undone, and her hair was loose and sprawled across her shoulder. He'd torn off her icy cape and smashed her ice shoes, leaving her in nothing but her dress. She suddenly regretted putting that slit on her dress…

She shuddered. This had been the worst day of her life…all of her life, she'd tried to keep everyone safe from her, and she'd still managed to harm them. And yet, no one could see how hard she was trying, how hard she tried desperately to keep them away. Clark had left a while ago after she'd nearly frozen him out of panic, but he'd still managed to do the damage. The dungeon was an icy blizzard now, displaying her tumbled emotions and physical pain for everyone to see. 

She'd tried so, so hard to keep them away, to keep them safe, and this was how they repaid her? This? They should be thanking her! So what if the kingdom was an icy blizzard and had been for the last ten years? At least she hadn't frozen them with like she had…Anna.

"_No good deed goes unpunished,_" Elsa whispered to herself, and from she lay, curled up in a little small on the floor, ice slowly began to spread. _"No act of charity goes unresented…no good deed goes unpunished…that's my new creed…_" Slowly, Elsa rose to her feet, trembling with rage, as her eyes burned with icy, unmistakable fury.

She belted out for the whole dungeon to hear, "_My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead…no good deed…goes unpunished!"_

Anna had been the only one to understand, to rejoice and revel in her powers, and she'd killed her…and her parents were dead, too, the ones that had protected in loved her all along…she was utterly alone in the world, with no one to love her and no one to help her through this…everyone she'd loved and cared about had been taken away… _"Mother…_" Elsa sang as an image of her mother rippled in front of her. She tried to reach out, but the chains held her back. _"Father…_" she struggled as hard as she could as she sang, _"Anna…"_ and suddenly, the cuffs froze stiff, and she was released. _"ANNA!"_

Elsa blasted an icy hole through the dungeon wall, singing angrily to herself. _"One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good…or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye…if that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why!"_

She stood at the top of a snowy hill above her kingdom now, and she gazed down at it before belting at t he top of her lungs, _"No good deed goes unpunished…All helpful urges should be circumvented…no good deed goes unpunished…Sure, I meant well, but look at what well-meant did…!_

"_All right enough, so be it, so be it then…"_ Elsa took a deep breath before glaring icily down at Arendelle, "Let all of Arendelle be agreed, I'm Frozen through and through, _since I could not succeed, Anna, saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again! Ever again! No good deed…will I do…again!" _

Ice shot from her hands, and suddenly the blizzard increased in a Frozen flurry all around.


	8. Chapter 7: Attack on Arendelle

Chapter 7: Attack on Arendelle

When Kristoff opened his eyes that morning, it had surprised him to see both Anna and Elsa gone. That was quite a storm out there, too, he thought. That could only be…Elsa. His eyes widened with panic as he wondered what kind of emotional turmoil the Queen could be in. When he headed upstairs, where her quarters where, he found that the door to the outside balcony was shattered on the floor, along with a dried red liquid staining the icy palace's floor. "No…" Kristoff whispered, kneeling down. "Anna…"

It had to be Elsa. Elsa must've killed her. If she were still alive, the winter would be over. Elsa must've run after she realized what Kristoff would do. Why that little witch…Kristoff clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as a tear slid down his face. "Elsa, you…will…_pay_."

When he headed downstairs, Olaf immediately approached him, "Hey, Kristopher! Do you know where Anna and Elsa are?"

"Yes," Kristoff whipped around and let out a glare that could melt the little snowman with its intensity. "Elsa killed Anna," he hissed. "Your master killed Anna."

"Okay, first of all, Elsa's not my master, second of all, who's Anna, and third of all…_WHAT?!" _Olaf's innocent eyes were wide. "Elsa wouldn't…at least, not on purpose…"

"I saw Anna's blood on the ice, Olaf," Kristoff said. "And Anna is Anastasia."

"Oh, I get it, like a nickname," Olaf nodded. He shook his head slowly, "I can't believe Elsa would do something like that…"

"I can," Kristoff hissed.

"No, really, I can't," Olaf said. "Elsa wouldn't kill anyone."

"Yes, she would!" Kristoff yelled. "Because she's the friggen' Snow Queen! A heartless, savage BEAST! I can't believe I actually fell for her act of not hurting people! She actually made me feel sorry for her! Well, I'm gonna avenge Anna's death and accomplish what she attempted to do…I'm gonna kill the Snow Queen," he turned and began to walk away.

"Kristopher, wait!" Olaf yelled as Kristoff mounted Sven. "You don't know the whole story!"

"I know enough!" yelled Kristoff, riding away on his reindeer.

"Oh no…" Olaf whispered. "Poor Elsa…I need to…I need to tell him," and he ran as fast as snow-legs could carry him.

…

Elsa let out a bone-chilling cackle as she stared at her reflection in the ice mirror of the cave she'd frozen. She looked completely insane, with her long platinum-colored hair trailing down her back messily, and her icy blue eyes containing a mad glint to them. Her dress was torn, but still in tact at the very least, and her cape was gone as well as her shoes. But Elsa wasn't going to change her dress back. This was who she was now. She was wicked.

She attempted to let out another cackle, but the pain made her stop and fall to the ground, clutching herself in agony. She gasped and attempted to heave herself to her feet again, but failing. Rage swirled inside of her, filling the edges of the room with jagged ice spikes. How dare they do this to her? How dare they do this to her, the Snow Queen? Or to any woman, for that matter?

Elsa let out a pained gasp and summoned an icy throne to rest on, magic flying from her hands. At least the painful encounter hadn't weakened her magic. If anything, it had strengthened it. Her rage and wickedness made it delve into dark, icy spikes, and other terrifying thing she'd never dreamed she could create. But Elsa was intent on attacking the kingdom she'd once called home, so she got to her feet quickly before beginning to run out as fast as she could. "Look out, Arendelle," she called. "Because Elsa's coming for you!" And then she let out another shrill cackle.

…

Anna had regained most of her strength by now. Though she'd lost a lot of blood, it had been patched up quickly enough so that she was healed well enough to wander the castle a bit. She decided she'd go surprise Hans. So she hobbled into his room before whamming the door open, and yelling, "BOO!"

"Anna!" gasped Hans. He'd been conversing with the Duke of Weselton at the moment, so he beckoned to him, telling him he'd deal with him later before tending to her. "How good you're all right," he smiled at her.

"Where's Elsa? Has she been freed?" Anna looked around.

"Er…no. She escaped," Hans responded.

"Oh," Anna said. "Oh."

"Prince Hans!" sputtered one of the guards. "Hurry, quick! The Snow Queen…she's returned, and she's…she's freezing the village?"

"What?" Anna gasped. She had to come too. Elsa wouldn't do a thing like that…Would she?


	9. Chapter 8: Frozen Heart

Chapter 8: Frozen Heart

Anna rushed outside after Hans and nearly bumped into him in shock as the scene ran before her eyes. Elsa was cackling at the top of her lungs (in a frightening way) as she froze the houses of Arendelle. The shrieks of the people echoed through her ears as Elsa cruelly froze the town square.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, running forward and slipping on the ice. "Elsa, why are you doing this?" She fell down on the ground before the Snow Queen's feet with a thud.

"Anastasia?" Elsa looked down, surprised, at the red-haired girl. "You're all right…" realization dawned on her. Then, she cleared her throat. "Get out of the way, Anastasia. I don't want to hurt _you_. My quarrel is with them," she nodded her head towards the guards before the icy glare returned to her eyes.

"Elsa, please," Anna pleaded, struggling to get to her feet. "Please, Elsa…why are you doing this?"

"Because I _finally_ discovered the truth!" yelled Elsa at the top of her lungs. An icy wind of rage blew through the town, knocking some of the weaker townspeople to their feet. "I _finally_ discovered that no good deed goes unpunished!"

"But…that's not true, Elsa."

"Not true?" Elsa's voice trembled in rage. "Not true?!" Icy spike began to grow from the ground, surrounding Anna and pinning her in place. "All of my life, I have TRIED to stay away from people so I would not hurt them! And this is the payment I receive? Getting _raped _by these precious guards of Arendelle?! When I lived here, the guards were KIND!"

Shocked whispers echoed throughout the town, of people whispering in shock that the Snow Queen had once been from Arendelle. Not so much the fact that she'd been raped. But that was what disturbed Anna the most. "Wh-What? Th-They did?"

"Yes! And that's when I realized…no good deed goes unpunished. No act of charity goes circumvented. I realized no matter how hard I tried to do the right thing, it would never be enough…no one would ever stop wanting to kill me, and so, I realized…why not hurt them? Why not show them the suffering I was shown myself?" Each of Elsa's words were dripped in rage, a burning rage that had been sealed inside her for her whole life…one she'd only shown hints of before, but now that rage was full-on. Losing all of her loved ones gave her no motivation to do the right thing anymore…Elsa had succumbed to the darkness inside of her. And that darkness was now showing within the icy spikes surrounding the kingdom of Arendelle's people.

Elsa was shaking now, Anna noticed, with magic coming from her rage. The magic erupted from her heart and spread around the place nearest to her, before striking Anna in the heart. Anna gasped and would've fallen to the ground if the spikes hadn't prevented her from doing so.

Anna coughed, and Elsa turned towards the redhead in alarm, "Anastasia? No, no…my fight wasn't with you…it was with…" Suddenly, one of the guards banged the butt of his gun on her head and dark spots appeared before her eyes.

"Princess Anna, are you all right?" she heard him say.

"Princess…_Anna_…?" Elsa asked in disbelief before her entire world descended into darkness.

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Oh, and be sure to vote for the 'Annual Frozen Awards' categories, hosted by me! **

**~Madison**


	10. Chapter 9: Soon

Chapter 9: Soon

Elsa sat on the cold floor of the cell, rocking back and forth slowly. _Princess Anna, Princess Anna…_ It just couldn't be, could it? She must've imagined it, and yet…Anastasia had reminded her so much of her sister. Her hair was the same color, except for that streak…

Elsa sighed. But even if Anna was her sister, she was about to die. She'd frozen her heart. And she'd hurt the people of her kingdom, something she'd promised never to do. Somehow, she'd finally lost what little of her sanity she'd been able to maintain, and she'd slipped away and surrendered to the darkness. She was a danger. A monster.

And monsters had to be eliminated.

Elsa traced light circles on the ground of the cell, a nervous habit of hers. The sound of footsteps approaching echoed through the walls of the dungeon, and Elsa's heart beat rapidly. It was Clark. Just as she'd feared.

"What?" Elsa asked, blue eyes staring dully at him. "Come to get your kicks in, again?"

Clark cleared his throat, looking oddly formal. "Your execution has been decided upon for tomorrow."

Execution? Tomorrow? For a moment, a flicker of fear raced through Elsa. But then…she knew it was for the best. The winter would end, and so would the suffering. "Very well. Is that all?" Elsa asked.

Clark was studying her carefully. "Princess Anna took a liking to you."

"I wish she hadn't," Elsa responded. "So she truly is Princess Anna, then?"

Clark nodded and Elsa remained silent. "She is on first-name terms with you."

"Your point being?" Elsa said, refusing to look at the man that had taken her virginity forcibly.

Clark kneeled down and gently took her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. "My point being…your name is Elsa."

A flicker of panic coursed through Elsa's icy eyes. "That's the same name as the missing princess. You lived in Arendelle. No one ever discovered her body."

Elsa said nothing, unsure. Clark stared at her with his amber-colored eyes. "Meaning you could tell them. You could stop them from killing you. You never killed anyone, you have no crimes."

Elsa stared at him before jerking away. "I don't know what you mean."

Clark stood up. "Very well, then. Your execution will proceed as planned." Then he turned and walked from the dungeon.

…

Kristoff rode up to the palace on Sven, before halting and dismounting. He banged on the door, "I'm here to see the Snow Queen!"

One of the servants opened the door before examining him. "Oh. You must be the Kristoff Anna was talking about."

Anna talked about him? For a moment, Kristoff wanted to smile, but then he frowned. "Talked about? What do you mean? Isn't she dead?"

"Well…" the servant hesitated. "Not yet, at the very least. Would you like to see her?"

Kristoff nodded. "Please." The servant gestured to him and began to walk forward. Kristoff followed her.

When they finally reached the princess' room, Kristoff was furious to see Hans there, holding her hand. But then he remembered that Anna wasn't his, and never would be. He forced a smile and said, "Anna?"

"K-Kristoff?" she turned on her bed and let go of Hans, smiling at him. "You're here."

"I thought you were dead. I saw the blood…"

"No, no. Elsa wouldn't kill me on purpose," Anna said, shaking her head. "Even if she did."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff frowned.

"Well, I'm about to die. She struck me in the heart," Anna explained.

"No," Kristoff whispered. "Anna, you're not going to die. I know someone who can heal you."

Anna frowned. "If you'll let me, I'll take you to my family. I've seen them heal this type of injury before." Kristoff abruptly stood up.

"Okay," Anna said, going off to change.

"Anna, wait—"

"Hans, I'll be fine," Anna assured him, smiling gently at him. "This might be my only chance."

"I'm coming with you, then," Hans said.

"No, you're not," Kristoff said. "My family can be easily overwhelmed by too many people." He was lying, of course, but he didn't trust the fellow. He wasn't sure whether it was because he had Anna, or for some other reason, or both.

"I'll change into my winter clothes," Anna said, "And then we'll be off."

"You'll be all right, soon, Anna," Kristoff promised. "Very, very soon."

**A/N: Hi…how have ya been? Yeah…okay, anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**~Madison**


	11. Chapter 10:Fixer Upper

Chapter 10: Fixer Upper

Later that day, Clark brought her food. Elsa looked up at him. "Why?" she asked him.

"Why what?" he replied bluntly.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me back in power?"

"Because I don't want Hans as king," Clark kneeled down to look her in the eyes. "He'd bring ruination upon Arendelle."

"But if I were queen, you do realize I'd be able to execute you?" she said to him.

He was silent. "Elsa, did you have any friends other than Anna when you were young?"

"There was one other. Daniel," Elsa admitted. "He was training to be one of the guards. Why?" a frowned graced her magenta-colored lips, and her black eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You'll find out soon," Clark said, before turning and leaving the cell, locking the door in the process.

Elsa frowned. What could that mean?

…

Kristoff held Anna in his arms as he galloped on Sven. The young princess was wrapped tightly in a light blue blanket. "K-Kristoff," Anna looked up at him with the post pitiful gaze in her blue eyes he'd ever seen. Then suddenly, a streak of hair turned white.

Kristoff was so startled he yelped and Sven came to a jeering halt. "Kristoff, what is it?" she asked, blinking at him in confusion.

"Y-Your hair," he stared at her, wide-eyed. Her beautiful auburn-colored hair was slowly turning white. "It's turning white."

"Does it look bad?" she blinked up at him.

After a moment's pause, he said, "No."

So as to avoid further questioning, he kicked Sven and the reindeer continued.

Once they reached the destination, Kristoff commanded Sven to halt, and he dismounted, Anna leaning against him for support.

A few rocks popped up suddenly, transforming into trolls. "Kristoff's home!" cried one.

"Hi, guys," Kristoff greeted.

"And he's brought a girl!" cried the same female troll. "Hello, dear! I'm Bulda, this is Cliff, and we're Kristoff's family!" She peered at Anna. "Oh, yes…this is a good one. Bright eyes, strong teeth…you've picked well, Kristoff!"

"What? No…" Kristoff started.

"It's not that way…" Anna said at the same time.

"What's the issue, dear?" Bulda asked. "Why are you holding back from such a man? _Is it the clumpy way he walks?"_

Cliff cut in, _"Or the grumpy way he talks?"_

Another troll sang, _"Or the piercing, squishing weirdness of his feet?"_

"_And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly…"_

Then they all sang, _"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_So he's got a few flaws."_

"_Like his peculiar brain, dear."_

"_And his thing with the reindeer."_

"_That's a little outside of nature's laws! _

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper but this we're certain of!_

_You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!"_

"Can we please stop talking about this? We've got a real issue here," Kristoff complained.

"I'll say…" Bulda said, looking up at Anna. "So tell me, dear…_is it the way that he runs scared?"_

"_Or that he's socially impaired."_

A baby troll cut in, _"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods!"_

Anna flushed, "I did not need to know that."'

"_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondeness?"_

"_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods!"_

"_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper_

_He's got a couple of bugs_

_His isolation is confirmation_

_For his desperation of healing hugs_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But we know what to do_

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

_Is to fix him up with you!"_

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kristoff. "She's _engaged_ to someone else!"

The trolls blinked. Then they formed a circle to talk this over.

"_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper."_

"_That's a minor thing."_

"_Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement."_

The baby troll cut in once again, _"And by the way, I don't see no ring."_

"_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, her brains a bit betwixt!_

_Get the fiancée out of the way, and the whole thing will be fixed!"_

Bulda came in once again, _"We're not sayin' you can change him, 'cause people don't really change. We're only sayin' that love's a force as powerful as strange! People make bad choices when they're bad or scared or stressed! So throw a little love their way! And you'll bring out their best! True love resolves the rest!"_

"_Everyone's a bit of fixer-upper_

_That's what it's all about!"_

"_Father!"_

"_Sister!"_

"_Brother!"_

"_We need each other _

_To raise us up and round us out_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But when push comes to shove…"_

Olaf suddenly slid down the hill and cut in,

"_The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is—"_

"_True, true, true, true, true love! True love, true love, ba-ba-ba-ba…True…"_

"Do you Anna, take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded—"

"Wait, what?" Anna paused.

"You're getting married," he stated as if it were obvious.

"_Love!"_

Just then, Anna stumbled and leaned against Kristoff. Another streak of hair had turned white.

"Anna!" gasped Olaf. "Oh no…what happened?"

"Elsa happened," Kristoff growled. "Olaf, I tried to tell you—"

Then, an old troll called Pabbie rolled down the hill. A look of concern was sprawled across his face as he said, "Anna, you haven't much time. Elsa froze your heart—it is only a matter of time before you are pure ice. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"Then we've got to get her to Hans," Kristoff decided, and Pabbie nodded.

"You must take her to her true love. But, you must rest tonight. She will be cold out there, and that will only speed up the process. Stay and rest here tonight, and then hurry out tomorrow morning."

"All right," Kristoff sighed, lowering Anna gently to the ground. Immediately, all of the female trolls came over and sat next to her, doting over her.

"Kristopher, I never got to tell you the true story…" Olaf started, but Kristoff interrupted him.

"Olaf, I know the true story. Elsa's evil, and that's just the fact."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Olaf belted out, anger flooding his face. There was silence. This was the first time they'd ever seen Olaf get mad.

"If you'd just slow down and _listen_ to me, you'd realize that the truth is right underneath your nose!" Olaf glared, placing his twig-hands on his snow-hips.

"Now, are you going to listen to me?" Olaf didn't need an answer. "Good. See, it all began thirteen years ago, when Elsa ran away…

"See, Elsa was born with mysterious ice powers that only became stronger as she grew. But when Elsa was eight, she liked having her powers. She didn't fear them, she loved them. And so did her sister. She would transform their ballroom into a magnificent winter wonderland…"

"Wait, ballroom? She must've been pretty rich—" Kristoff started, but Olaf glared at him. "I'll shut up."

"Good boy. One day, when she and her sister were playing, Elsa accidentally struck her sister on the head with her magic. It was an accident, but she killed her. Elsa was devastated, and she knew her magic was out of hand. So she left, knowing that if she stayed, she'd just hurt her family yet again.

"So she came to the mountains, and let her powers go. Only…she didn't know that with her conflicted emotions, she'd create a winter. She and I had no idea that this winter even existed. I only discovered it when I came out of the castle, and I have a feeling she did as well. See, Elsa's not evil…she just has no control over her powers. They react to her emotions." Olaf finished his story.

Bulda asked Olaf a question, "Little Cutesy Wootsy Snowman…a case similar to the one you described in the story appeared here once. It was actually the night we found Kristoff, he followed them through the forest. It was the king and queen, with the young princess in their arms. They said her head had been frozen, and Pabbie healed her, but erased all her memories of her sister…so to spare emotional pain, I believe. The sister had run away…" she trailed off, and Anna quickly interjected.

"_Princess?_ Bulda, how long ago was this?" she frowned.

"Not but thirteen years ago, I believe," she responded. "Why?"

"_I'm _the princess of Arendelle," she said.

"You are?" a baby troll stared wide-eyed up at her. "You're a real princess? Wow, that's so cool!" she squealed.

Anna was still worrying about what Bulda had said, "But…I had a sister…but she died. Ran away? She died… and I…I don't remember that. My head was frozen? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Olaf gasped. "Anastasia, Elsa is your sister!"


End file.
